


w a i t i n g

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: otp: berica [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Thank you for waiting for me.





	w a i t i n g

“What’s this?” Erica asks, looking up.

“Some tea. You look like you’re having a rough day,” Boyd answers, setting the steaming mug in front of her. The corners of her lips curl up briefly. Boyd sits down beside her at the table. “It’s passion tea.”

“My favourite,” she murmurs, reaching out for the mug. She curls her hands around it, closing her eyes to enjoy the heat. She inhales the scent, feeling some knots in her shoulders loosen. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Do you want to talk about it?” Boyd asks her.

Her eyes pop open again and she stares at him for a moment. Getting to know Boyd had been an incredible experience all on it’s own. She’s not sure what she’d do without him in her life, or what she _had_  been doing without him. “Not really.”

“Okay,” he says. There’s no pressure from him, there never is. He knows she’ll come to him in her own time.

“Do you think we could just sit here a while?” Erica asks. “I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Boyd nods, leaning back in his chair. “Of course.“

She knows he has work that needs to be done. Hell, _she_  has work that needs to be done. But for now, it’s nice just being with Boyd. She runs her thumb over the side of the mug, staring at it. He always knows what she needs before she knows it herself.

Erica’s in love with him. She has been for a few years now. But she’s not quite yet ready to make the first step. Everything would change. Their entire lives would shift. Their careers would be on the line. Erica’s not sure she can handle it, not sure she’s ready to risk losing him and what they have now.

“Erica?” he asks, his voice soft.

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be okay,” he promises.

She smiles. “Yeah, we both will be.”

Boyd doesn’t ask her what she means; doesn’t have to. They both search the other’s face for an answer they already know. Erica takes a sip of the hot tea, closing her eyes to focus on the flavour.

No matter what happens, she knows that Boyd will be at her side. It’s them against the world. Erica hopes that they’ll be ready to come clean about how they feel one day soon. Waiting is starting to make her skin itch.

“Boyd?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she whispers. She looks at him now, hoping he understands just what she means. _Thank you for waiting for me._

“Anything for you, Erica.”

 

♛♝♛♝♛


End file.
